


In Character

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-17
Updated: 2004-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though what he said last night still hurts, I won't cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Character

We're in our trailers like good hobbits. Even though what he said last night still hurts, I won't cry. Just makes the girls' job harder. "Why're you so quiet?"

"Tired."

"Leaving in ten!" Peter's accent is really getting on my nerves this morning.

I see Sean sitting there, all Sammed up, head turned away. I sit next to him, eyes closed. I feel his arm slip across my shoulders. I lean my head on his chest. He brushes my Frodo-hair aside, kisses my temple. I lift my head.

"Oh, Sean. You're crying."

He smiles weakly. "Helps me get in character."


End file.
